Le Retour
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: OS - Que se passe-t-il pour Chris après qu'il ait disparu, après avoir été poignardé par Gidéon ? Est-il rentré chez lui ? Ou a-t-il simplement disparu ?


Le Retour :

Chris se réveilla, haletant. Il était au Manoir, mais il ne reconnaissait pas la chambre. Il se leva lentement, prudemment, et se dirigea vers la porte. Personne dans le couloir. Il descendit les escaliers, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, entendant des bruits de vaisselle. Mais il se figea sur le pas de la porte.

- Maman ? murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée

- Chris ? dit-elle en se retournant, ses longs cheveux bruns voletant sur ses épaules. Tu vas bien, Peanut ? On dirait que tu es bouleversé.

- Maman.. répéta Chris en s'approchant d'elle, la dévorant des yeux.

- Chris ? fit sa mère, inquiète. Tu es sur que tout va bien ?

- Je crois que j'ai pu rentrer.. murmura son fils, comprenant enfin qu'il se trouvait dans son temps.

- Rentrer ? intervint Léo en entrant dans la cuisine. Rentrer d'où ?

Chris se tourna vers lui, écarquillant les yeux en voyant les cheveux blancs de son père. Les Fondateurs n'étaient pas censés vieillir.

- Papa, tu as des cheveux blancs ? s'exclama-t-il

- J'ai des cheveux blancs depuis des années Chris.. répondit Léo. On peut savoir ce que tu as ? Et de quoi tu parlais avant que j'arrive ?

- Ecoutez.. fit-il en fixant ses parents. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est Gidéon qui m'avait poignardé pour enlever Wyatt.

Les deux parents blanchirent, comprenant que leur fils venait de récupérer ses souvenirs de son ancienne vie. Logique, aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. La date à laquelle Chris-leur-Être-de-Lumière-névrosé était décédé.

- Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire.. fit Léo en prenant la main de son fils et en l'emmenant dans le salon.

- Paige ! appela Piper. Va chercher Phoebe et ramène tes fesses au Manoir ! Wyatt, on a besoin que tu viennes !

Wyatt apparut immédiatement, alerte.

- Un problème ? s'enquit-il en les détaillant tour à tour. Chris, pourquoi tu me bloques ?

- Wy.. chuchota doucement Chris, fixant le frère qu'il aurait dû avoir.

Wyatt ne put répondre, coupé par l'arrivé de ses tantes.

- C'est quoi l'urgence ? demanda Paige

- Tout le monde dans le salon ! ordonna Piper

Tout le monde s'installa, Chris les fixant tour à tour.

- Wyatt.. commença Piper. Tu te souviens que l'on vous a dit que quand tu étais petit, un homme est venu du Futur pour t'empêcher de te tourner vers le Mal.

Wyatt acquiesça, mal à l'aise.

- Et bien, ce que l'on ne t'a jamais dit, c'est que cet homme, c'était Chris.. finit Léo

Wyatt se tourna vers son frère, le dévisageant, tandis que le brun lui faisait un petit sourire.

- Mais pourquoi vous lui dite maintenant ? s'étonna Phoebe. Je croyais que l'on avait convenu de le lui dire quand Chris aurait récupérer tous ses-

Elle se tut, dévisageant le plus jeune fils de sa sœur.

- Tu te souviens de ton voyage dans le Passé ? comprit-elle

- En fait, je ne me souviens que de ça.. dit Chris. Je n'ai pas encore récupérer mes souvenirs de cette vie, mais je pense que demain je les aurais. Pour moi, il y a une heure, j'étais encore en train de surveille Wyatt dans le grenier pendant que vous étiez à l'hôpital avec Maman.

- Ca a de quoi perturber.. fit remarquer Paige

- Et, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, en fait ? demanda Wyatt. Vous n'avez jamais voulu nous expliquer.

Les autres échangèrent un regard gêné.

- Je vais t'expliquer.. fit Chris. Mais, si on parlait ailleurs ?

Wyatt acquiesça.

- Suis-moi.. lui dit Chris en s'éclipsant en haut du Golden Gate Bridge.

Son frère arriva quelques minutes plus tard et grimaça en voyant où il se trouvait. Apparemment, ici non plus, il n'aimait pas ce pont. Il n'y a des choses qui ne changeait pas, c'est rassurant.

- Dans mon ancien Passé, je sais que tu avais été enlevé quand Maman était enceinte de moi.. commença le plus jeune. Ils t'ont retrouvé plusieurs mois plus tard. Tu étais en Enfer, pourchassé par toutes sortes de démon. Tu n'avais pas survivre qu'en te servant de tes Pouvoirs.

Wyatt acquiesça, attentif.

- Notre enfance a été à peu près normale, j'imagine. Papa est devenu un Fondateur quand j'avais un an, et disons que l'on ne s'est jamais entendu, lui et moi, mais à part ça... Quand j'avais quatorze ans, Maman et les Tantes sont mortes, à cause d'une attaque de démon sur le Manoir. A partir de là, je pense que ce que tu as vécu quand tu étais jeune à du te revenir, et tu as commencé ta quête du Pouvoir. En un an, tu étais devenu la Source, et moi le Chef de la Résistance.

- Chef de la Résistance ? s'étonna Wyatt

- Oui, parce que malgré le fait que nous étions dans deux camp différents, nous restions frère.. expliqua Chris. J'étais la seule personne à pouvoir espérer te battre, et tu ne pouvais pas me tuer. Nous nous sommes tout de même battus de nombreuses fois.

Chris fit une pause, cherchant ses mots.

- Cette situation a durée pendant sept ans, mais Grand-Père est décédé, et c'était la seule famille (en dehors de toi) qu'il me restait. J'ai décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout, et j'ai remonté le temps pour empêcher que l'on s'en prenne à toi.

- Tu es fou.. murmura son frère

- Je voulais te sauver.. répondit Chris en lui souriant. On s'est arrangé avec Bianca pour pénétrer dans le Manoir, que tu avais transformé au Musée en honneur de notre famille. J'ai pu partir et je suis arrivé au moment où les Titans ont refait surface.

- Les Titans ? s'exclama le blond. Mais j'avais à peine quelques mois, à ce moment-là !

- C'était marrant de te voir bébé.. se moqua Chris, recevant un coup de coude de son frère. Je me suis immiscé dans la vie de Maman et des Tantes sans leur dire qui j'étais-

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? le coupa Wyatt

- Parce que, parce que j'avais peur de m'attacher pour les perdre une seconde fois.. expliqua-t-il, la gorge nouée. Pour moi, cela faisait huit ans qu'elles étaient mortes, alors j'ai préféré rester à l'écart.

- Je ne peux pas te dire que je comprends, parce que j'ai jamais vécu ça.. dit Wyatt. Mais je peux imaginer ce que tu as ressenti.

En effet, Wyatt ressentait toutes les émotions de son cadet par leur lien, que celui-ci avait débloqué dès qu'ils étaient arrivés sur le pont.

- Mais Phoebe a fini par avoir une prémonition qui lui a révélée mon identité.. reprit Chris. Puis Paige l'a su, ensuite Maman, et enfin Papa. J'ai pu enquêter plus facilement, après ça.

- Et, quel démon m'avait enlevé ? demanda l'aîné

- C'est ça le plus drôle.. fit Chris avec un rire dénué de joie. Ce n'était pas un démon. C'était un Fondateur, qui pensait que tu avais trop de pouvoir pour vivre.

- Un Fondateur ? répéta Wyatt, ahuri. Je comprends pourquoi Maman les déteste..

- Comme tu dis.. acquiesça Chris. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est le moment où je te surveillais dans le grenier. Maman était à l'hôpital pour accoucher. Gidéon est venu, j'ai voulu partir avec toi, mais il m'a poignardé avec une dague qu'il avait préalablement bénie, empêchant toute guérison. Papa m'a placé dans leur lit, et je me souviens lui avoir dit d'aller te chercher, d'empêcher Gidéon de te faire du mal.

- Il t'a abandonné ! s'indigna Wyatt

- Il a fait ce qui était le mieux pour tout le monde.. rectifia Chris. Ensuite, je me souviens que Tante Paige était avec moi, et je me suis senti partir. Je me suis réveillé dans ma chambre au Manoir.

Wyatt fixa son cadet quelques secondes avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Merci.. murmura le blond dans les cheveux de son frère. De m'avoir sauvé, et d'avoir fait que je ne tourne pas mal.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi, Wy.. répondit Chris sur le même ton. Les petits-frères, cela serre à ça, non ?

- Voyager dans le temps pour sauver leurs grands-frères ? railla gentiment Wyatt. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit la définition officielle de 'petit-frère'

- Mais je n'ai pas n'importe quel grand-frère.. fit Chris. Tu m'as manqué.

- Je suis désolé, pour tout ce que j'aurais pu te faire si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé.. dit soudainement Wyatt

- Wy.. fit Chris en se reculant. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as rien fait. Et malgré tout ça, tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Le Wyatt Halliwell qui était la Source restait mon frère, et je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Disons que nous avions de petits désaccords.

Wyatt se mit à rire, mettant un bras autour des épaules de son frère.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, je profite de la vie.. répondit son cadet en se calant contre lui


End file.
